percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Stephanie Walker
Stephanie Walker '''known mostly by her alias, '''Seth, is a demigod daughter of Nemesis, goddess of retribution and revenge. Originally a junkie runaway, she joins Basil Hawkins and Theodora McGuinness in their search for the Seal of Themis, eventually becoming a member of their organization, Ala Rubra, and part of their family. She is a host of the 10th Arcana Card - The Wheel of Fortune. History The Seal of Themis The Forgotten Tales Cry, Wolf... Seth is first seen inside Shadowcrest, when Silver Fangs wolf pack carry the unconscious Leisha Lupin inside the mansion. Later, she stays with Dr. Stylish when he operates on the daughter of Lycaon while others discuss the recent events in the kitchen. After Agatha Harkness' arrival the plan is formed to inflitrate the pack, identify the traitors and bring them before Leisha. Since the pack only accepts women, Seth volunteers to become a werewolf. Basil raises his objection yet he is overpowered by arguments from Leisha, Theo and Seth. He admits that he has created a ritual that may be able to revert a werewolf to its human form and wanted to use it on Leisha yet he isn't sure if Seth would survive it. Five Ravens Stephanie is seen at the beginning, half-asleep and waiting for Basil to make her coffee. After a moment they are joined by Theo and the breakfast is disturbed by the arrival of an astral raven carrying a message to Basil. Stephanie then asks about the Black Tongues to which Theo cannot answer due to her curse. Things get a little dangerous when daughter of Nemesis pushes her friend to reveal the answers, causing Basil to calm her by using magic. After that, Seth offers to aid Basil with her Arcana to bring him luck during "the meeting" to which the sorcerer declines. After mentioning that Jack Rakan should be awake soon, Seth rushes to her room, claming that he will be the only one who won't see her topless, leaving Basil and Theo in the kitchen. After Basil's return from Salem, Seth is seen in the Shadowcrest's meeting room along with other holders of the Arcana Cards. She is one of the first to accept the declaration of war against the cultists of Hecate. Personality Stephanie is enthusiastic, bubbly, and easily able to make friends with people she had just met. She is eager and would often want to help Theodora McGuiness in the preparation of dinner at Shadowcrest despite being not good at household jobs and also notoriously clumsy, often smashing plates or knocking over an umbrella stand in the Shadowcrest's hallway. Seth is not only an excellent fighter, spy and thief, but a staunchly loyal supporter of Basil Hawkins. In her work for the Ala Rubra, she is brave, dependable and selfless, having repeatedly put her life on the line for the sake of following through with Hawkins' plans. As a daughter of the goddess of vengance she is known to hold grudges and getting gradually more and more annoyed if she doesn't pay down her debts, whether the good ones or bad ones. She is quite an open-minded woman, having no problem walking partially naked around people she knows and trusts. Her sexuality is also a thing of an agreement - she doesn't seem to care whether it's a man, a woman, a nypmh or a satyr; Theo once caught her updating her 'Top 15' list of all the people she had deeper relationship. She also has a habit of tattooing every important event in her life on her arm, to "keep the record, because the memories can be modified". Seth is known to be able to fall asleep at any place and any position. She rather disliked her given name, 'Stephanie', considering it "fitting more to an old lady", and insisted to be called 'Seth' instead. She did not express any rejection when others refer her as 'Steph', a shortened form of the given name she detested so much, though this may be because the father she loved called her it. Appearance Seth is a young woman who exudes an aura of hipness, she has an unconventional sense of style in regards to her hair color (usually bubble gum pink or violet) and wardrobe. Upon first being introduced in The Seal of Themis, she was described as having twinkling blue eyes, a pale, heart-shaped face and chin-length hair which, at the time, was purple. But knowing her love for weird clothes and hair colors, she changes her appearance often. Her natural hair colour was a mousy brown. Her usual attire consist of short-sleeved denim jacket over a sleeveless black t-shirt, a pair of biker gloves, dark worn-out jeans and black combat boots. She is known to frequently wear loose and worn-out clothes such as too big t-shirt or pants full of holes or even without one leg. Her weapon, Timoira, if not being used, is disguised as a choker on her neck. Abilities ADHD: 'Stephanie's supernatural alertness and keen senses that keep her ready for, and alive, in battle. It also lets her analyze her opponents fighting style as well as pick up minor details about an opponent, such as where their muscles tense so she can tell which direction they'll attack from. This is one general trait of demigods. '''Dyslexia: '''Seth's brain is "hard-wired" for reading Ancient Greek instead of mortal languages. Despite that, she is known to understand Latin and, to some extend, Egyptian hieroglyphs. This, along with ADHD, is a trait common to most demigods. '''Tattoo Artist: '''Stephanie is a talented tattoo maker; every picture on her body has been designed by her and she even made few smaller ones by herself. '''Acrobatic Skills: '''Seth is a trained gymnast and athlete, as well as an expert hand-to-hand combatant. As a daughter of the goddess of balance, she can perform outstanding acrobatic tricks such as sommersaults, hand stands, splits, head stands etc. She uses those skill in combination with her combat abilities. Demigod Abilities As a daughter of the goddess of balance and retribution, Stephanie is able to "balance" the scales of battle, to bring more power to herself or to weaken her opponents. The more wounds she gets, the more powerful her attacks become (in contrast, the more injuries her enemy has, her hits will be gradually losing on their power). Using her Arcana - The Wheel of Fortune, can temporary tip the scales to her favor however it comes with a significant amount of bad luck in the nearest future. *'Full Counter: This ability allows Stephanie to reflect attacks aimed at her, back at the enemy, with the exact same amount of force; therefore, the stronger the opponent's powers are, the stronger her power becomes. A prime drawback is that Stephanie cannot initiate attacks herself. *'Counter Vanish:' With her palm facing an incoming attack, Stephanie folds her thumb and little finger. She then, rather than reflecting "power" attacks, completely disperses the attacks used against her. Magical Items Timoira '(Greek for ''Retribution):' Made with celestial bronze and adorned with magical runes, it's Stephanie's main weapon, given to her by Nemesis. When activated, it becomes a 17-inches-long ''makhaira - a single-edged knife, similar to a machete. If not in use, Timoira takes form of a choker which Seth wears on her neck. #10 - The Wheel of Fortune: 'Stephanie's Tarot Card, given to her by John Hawkins as a symbol of her official affiliation to Ala Rubra. A common aspect to most interpretations of this card within a reading is to introduce an element of change in the querant's life, such change being in station, position or fortune: such as the rich becoming poor, or the poor becoming rich. *'Probability Manipulation: Arcana #10 allows Seth to manipulate the probability of an event to happen, making unlikely things occur more often or instantly and preventing liable events from happening. They can cause and prevent both good and bad luck, sudden deaths, natural disasters, and even apocalyptic events. Stephanie can create a finite pocket of reality-disrupting quasi-psionic force, which upon reaching its intended target, causes disturbance in the molecular-level probability field surrounding the target. Thus, unlikely phenomena will occur. Among the many phenomena are: the sudden melting of gun barrels, the spontaneous combustion of any flammable object, the rapid rust or decay of various organic and inorganic materials, the poltergeist-like deflection of an object in flight, the sudden evacuation of air from a given volume the disruption of energy transmissions and fields, and so on. Relationships Love Interests Maria Alviano Jack Rakan Alabaster C. Torrington Friends Basil Hawkins Stephanie Walker and Basil Hawkins met c. 2011 when, as a runaway, she was trying to rob his team during their quest to find the Seal of Themis. After a quick battle, followed by a chase and a round of skipping rocks, the pair immediately took a liking to each other. At the time of their first meeting Basil found her behavior clumsy and funny. Later, during the battle with Rhadamanthus, she appeared to aid Basil and his demigod team. Son of Hecate was later relieved to hear that she would recover from the injuries she suffered at the hands of the judge of the Underworld. Theodora McGuiness John Hawkins Ethymology Stephanie or Stefanie is a female name that comes from the Greek name Στέφανος (Stefanos) meaning "crown". Walker is a surname of English and Scottish origin. This name may signify either a fuller or an officer whose duty consisted of walking or inspecting a certain space of forest ground. Trivia *Before joining Ala Rubra, Seth was working as a DJ, a tattoo artist, a pet shop clerk and a drug dealer. *Stephanie's favorite dessert is cannoli - Italian tube-shaped shells of fried pastry dough, filled with a sweet, creamy filling usually containing ricotta cheese. She shares this trait with her partner, Maria. *Seth has been known to have a short-term affair with Jack Rakan and Alabaster C. Torrington, before finally setting down and getting involved in a proper relationship with Maria Alviano. **She also mentions that Basil Hawkins and Theodora McGuiness were on her "to do" list. She already has had an affair with the son of Hecate. *Stephanie claims to trust Basil Hawkins the most out of the entire Ala Rubra. *She has been called 'Seth' since she was 9 years old. *She claims that she learned her martial arts by watching anime. Category:Greek Demigod Category:Female Category:Ala Rubra Category:Joker's Creation Category:Children of Nemesis Category:Original Character Category:Under Construction